The Admin Core includes the Director and PI (Dr. Paul Cleary) who provides overall leadership; two Deputy Directors (Drs. Forsyth and Ickovics) who advise on the Center's scientific and strategic direction, with Dr. Forsyth focusing on international research issues in particular and Dr. Ickovics bringing special expertise in implementation science; an Executive Director (Ms. O'Keefe) who provides day-to-day administrative and financial leadership, has responsibility for the implementation of strategic direction, and ensures CIRA's regional, national, and international impact; an Assistant Director for Administration (Ms. Doran), responsible for the Center's administrative and fiscal affairs including human resource management, grant and contract administration, physical plant and facilities maintenance, and management of daily operations; and an Assistant Director for Information and Research Technology (Mr. Donohue), responsible for directing the Center's information-related activities including development, design, and maintenance of systems for managing databases and websites. Additional administrative support is provided by a Senior Accountant (Ms. Rogers); a Research Associate (Ms. Harsono); and an Executive Administrative Assistant (Ms. McGuigan). Additionally, the Admin Core works with the Assistant Director ofthe Office of International Training (Ms. Ackerman), to provide administrative pre-award support for international grant proposals, arrange international travel for CIRA scientists and collaborators visiting CIRA, and interface with foreign entities and global research partners. The Admin Core is led by the Senior Management Group, comprised of Drs. Cleary, Forsyth and Ickovics, Ms. O'Keefe and Ms. Doran, with ongoing input from the Executive Committee, Community Advisory Board, and External Advisory Board.